Sachliche Unabhänginge Kommunistische Staatszeitung
Ausgabe 4 Proletarier, frohlocket! Die Altparteien wurden fast vollständig aus der Regierung verdrängt, einzig und alleine das Amt des Präsidenten bleibt bestehen. Dies ist auch die erste Legislatur-Periode seit der Gründung des Wikis, wo die TPW nicht die Legislative stellte. Stattdessen ist unser Parteigenosse Pfauenhaus in die Legislative gewählt worden. Varanopode, Retter der Demokratie, besetzt die Exekutive und Kapitän MFS ist in der Judikative an Deck. Genosse Pfauenhaus hat sich für seine Amtszeit vorgenommen, die Verfassunggebung weiterzubringen und auch die Flagge und Hymne endlich vorran zu bringen, um das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl im Wiki zu stärken. Hoch lebe die Partei! Sie hat uns alles gegeben, Sonne und Wind und sie geizte nie. Wo sie war, war das Leben. Was wir sind, sind wir durch sie! Ausgabe 3 (27.06.2018) Grüßt Gott, Genossen! Die basisdemokratische Bürokratie hat einmal mehr versagt. Schon seit Anfang April laufen diverse Gesetzabstimmungen, an denen niemand mehr teilnehmen wird, die aber alle höchstwahrscheinlich weiterhin nicht geschlossen werden, weil "noch keine Entscheidung gefällt wurde". Man muss jedoch sagen, dass in allen Abstimmungen die Mehrheit der User für eine Seite gestimmt haben und die Nicht-Wähler nun mal nicht wählen werden. Generell wirkt es so, dass die Herren Taudir und Annaeru nur die Abstimmungen ihrer eigenen Gesetz Vorschläge auch beenden, sie haben hier schließlich ein Machtmonopol. Dem muss ein Ende gesetzt werden. Außerdem wird unsere schöne Zeitung nicht als unabhängiges Medium auf der Hauptseite erwähnt, die korrupte Rp-Zeitung aber schon. Welch Häresie. Erkennt die Zeichen! Wählt Varanopode und SV! Ausgabe 2 (05.05.2018) Guten Tag liebe Genossen, heute gibt es einiges von den Altparteien zu berichten. Die Rpnation-Partei hat auf unsere berechtigten Anschuldigungen leider noch nicht geantwortet, also versuchen wir nun, gegen jemand anderen zu hetzen, um die Massen der Proletarier auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Gründungsvater Taudir wurde vom Komitee des Wohlerhabens vom Ninjago Wiki (welches nur aus Rpfreund besteht) zum Juroren im Bauwettbewerb des Jahrzehnts, ach was, des Milleniums, erkoren. Da er sich jedoch nicht entscheiden konnte, welche Minifigur die überlegene ist, hat er einen Zufallsgeneratoren benutzt, um dies zu bestimmen, und somit seine Pflicht, die bessere Minifigur zu erküren, ignoriert. Varanopode, einer der ehrlichsten Politiker hier, beschwert sich bei Taudir deswegen. Als Juror habe Taudir doch auf nachvollziehbare Weise zu entscheiden, wer der bessere ist. Taudir schiebt eiskalt all die Schuld, die er doch trägt, von sich weg. Just a MessageBoardsFan wär' ein besserer Juror gewesen. Varan versucht Taudir seinen Fehler mit mehreren einfachen Alegorien klar zu machen, wobei Taudir immer nur auf die wörtliche Bedeutung von diesen eingeht. Er sagt, seine Entscheidung verstöße nicht gegen geltendes Recht, und somit sei sie moralisch nicht verwerflich. Man kann sehen, Taudir ist einer dieser Paragraphenreiter und Wortverdreher welche nur auf das Recht achten. Er hat keinen Sinn von Moral und Ethik, was Varan ihm klar macht. Um aber vom Thema abzulenken, beschuldigt Taudir Varan der Verleumdnung, weil er Rpfreund mehrere Male als Sozialist der nationalistischen Art beleidigt hat, obwohl dies immer mit Humor gemeint war. Diese hitzige Diskussion wird vermutlich noch die nächsten Tage weitergehen, ob Taudir sein Unrecht einsehen wird, ist jedoch unklar. Ausgabe 1 Mahlzeit liebe Genossen, und herzlich willkommen zur ersten Ausgabe des Sachlichen Unabhängigen Kommunistischen Wachtposten! Wir sind die wahre Wacht am Rhein, und alle Fehler die hier gemacht werden, auch an der Rechtschreibung, sind keine Fehler, und alle, die so behaupten, sind dreckige Lügner. Vor einiger Zeit gab es erneut Wahlen, und wie sonst auch hat die alteingesessene Partei von Gründungsvater Taudir die Mehrzahl der Ämter belegt. Immerhin wurde der Rpfreund von der autoritäten Rpnation-Partei aus der Regierung verdrängt, der will hier nämlich eine Diktatur aufbauen. Kann man an mehreren Screenshots erkennen, sowie seine Revisionen am Artikel zur Niederlande. Der Rpfreund, der sagt nämlich, dass Niederländer Herrenmenschen sind und so. Der will ein Großniederländisches Reich, welches mit der Basisdemokratischen Republik beginnt. Desweiteren hetzt die Rpnation-Partei gegen die Altparteien, welche eigentlich in Ordnung sind, und will Beziehungen mit der rpianischen Diktatur aufbauen, was nicht sehr gut ist. Kategorie:Unabhängige Medien Kategorie:Abhängige Medien Kategorie:Drogenabhängige Medien Kategorie:Kommunistische Medien Kategorie:Wahre Medien Kategorie:Lügenpresse